Kafye
by CadmiumBQ
Summary: When Ivan's favored Russian restaurant goes out of business, a new café opens up in its place. He meets a young waiter by the name of Arthur and so it begins. RussEng


Disclaimer: Hetalia belongs to Himaruya.

So back in November, I asked people to give me a little prompt and I would write something short about it and someone requested some Café action RussEng. I didn't feel I could properly do it within the limits I set, so I thought I'd try and make it chaptered. So far, I have yet to do anything for chapter 2 xD;;; So we'll see where it goes.

* * *

><p>Ivan stood on the sidewalk. His favorite Russian diner was no longer that. It had gone out of business a few weeks ago. He had been hoping it would spring back from the dead, but alas, it was replaced by a little cafe named <em>Vapeur Chaude<em>, but most people called it _Érable_, on account that its mascot was a little boy who seemed to quite enjoy the word. It was owned by this little fuzzy-chinned Frenchman. Well... little in comparison to the hulking man standing outside the door.

With a sigh, the large Russian shuffled inside to take a look. It was already pretty popular and it was definitely well decorated. It also had a pleasant, warm smell and feeling. It was sweet and the air practically tasted like fresh baked croissants. The little boy pictured behind the sign above the door was running around the cafe quietly, trying to politely help any customers. He couldn't have been more than five years of age.

As soon as the child heard the bell jingle, he rushed over and stared up at him in awe for a moment. Finally, he snapped out of it and grabbed a few of his thick fingers, causing Ivan to have to bend over. "Bonjour! Welcome to _Vapeur Chaude_!" He had a slight French accent, but his English seemed pretty good. "I will have you seated immediately!" His voice was soft and hard to hear over even the low volume of the chatter and quiet music playing in the establishment.

He followed the boy to the counter, where his fingers were released and the little body climbed its way onto a stool. "Papa! Papa, papa!" he called out, bouncing rather adorably. It brought a smile to Ivan's chubby face.

"Oui, Matthieu? Oh!" The man behind the counter must have been the owner. He seemed pretty flamboyant, Ivan noted mentally. His accent was also noticeably thicker than the boy's. "Ah, merci, Matthieu! You are a good boy," he cooed, kissing him on the head. He lead the Russian to a small area of armchairs and books. The table in the middle had magazines, newspapers, a small menu, and a paper with some book suggestions scattered about it. "I hope this will be good for you. What would you like, Monsieur?"

Sitting back in the nice, soft seat with a menu, and browsed through the pages. "Hm... I would like a chocolate brioche as well as some... lemon balm chamomile tea, pozhaluista." He smiled warmly to the man standing above him and received a little nod.

"Someone will be over with your order soon!" Rushing off toward the back, he tapped a grumpy looking blonde man on the shoulder and gestured toward the big nosed beast, then disappeared behind a pair of doors.

It was some time before he was served by that grumpy man, but it was well worth it. His food and tea were fresh as could be. "Hello, I'm Arthur and I'll be serving you this afternoon." Everyone around seemed to be foreign... This one was English.

"Ah, zdravstvuite, Arthur. It is very nice to meet you! Oh, spasibo," Ivan hummed, taking his tea and taking a sip. _It was absolutely__delicious_.

"What?" his waiter said, bewildered by his speech. "Spahseebah? Zdrahvztooeetyeh? What do those mean?"

"Oh! Prostitye- I mean um... That is to say, I apologize. I am in the habit of putting bits of Russian in my speech. I do not want to lose the language. 'Zdravstvuite' means 'hello' and 'spasibo' is thank you." He let out a little chuckle and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh... Well you're welcome, sir. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Ivan shook his head and waved his hand a bit. "Nyet, I am fine. Give my compliments to who made these, though, if you could? Exquisite." He watched Arthur nod and then walk off to help a pair- actually... The cafe was _filled_ with couples or at least a pair of friends. He seemed to be the only one that was there on his own.

The place was comfortable. He could just fall asleep there, but he kept himself awake. It was just so _nice_ in there. Boy, he had to give it to that Frenchman. He really knew how to run a nice place.

Finally, he grabbed a book and started to flip through it, skimming it before flipping back to the front to begin reading. He was getting incredibly into it. In fact, he was so engrossed with the words on the page, he didn't notice a new little boy, one that appeared similar the the French child, climbing atop the arm of his chair and reading along with him.

"Hey mister!" he barked into Ivan's ear. He was much... _much_ louder than the other little boy.

Heart suddenly leaping out of his chest, the Russki nearly flew from his chair with a startled yelp. Panting away the sudden pounding of his heart, he stared at him. "Ah... Zdravstvuite..." The boy certainly was _cute_, but he needed to calm down.

"What's that mean? Whatch'a readin', mister?"

"H-huh?"

"I _saaaid_ 'what's that mean? Whatch'a readin', mister?' Jeez, y'deaf or somethin'?"

"Oh... Um... It means 'hello' in my language... _The Little Prince_..." This boy was definitely a curious little thing.

"Oh..." The child lost interest in that subject, then sat on the arm, thinking. "What's your name, mister?"

"I-Ivan. My name is Ivan." He was starting to relax now. "And what is yours, little one?"

"Alfred Jones! Hero extraordinaire! I'm the best hero around! So if you need savin', come find me, Ee-vawn!"

"Ivan. Ee-VAHN." The kid certainly was cute.

"Okay..." He kicked his feet back and forth for a minute, before hopping from the soft arm of the seat. "Play with me. I'm bored! Hey! Can I have a bite of what you're eating?"

Ivan couldn't help but crack another smile and then note his page, shutting the book and putting it on the other arm of the chair. "Da, you can have a bite." That was a mistake. The rambunctious Alfred took it and took a _huge_ bite. It didn't even seem possible. Ivan brushed it off. He didn't seem to mind. "Ah... Well... What would you like to play, Alfred? What kinds of games do you like?"

"Play cops and robbers with me! I'll be the cop! You're the big bad guy. You even talk like the ones from the movies!"

"Alfred, I do not think-" Ivan was interrupted by Arthur rushing over.

"Alfred, what are you _doing_? Get over here...!" The bushy-browed-Briton lifted the little Alfred into his arms, then looked at Ivan. "Terribly sorry about him if he bo-"

"He was no bother. Do not worry, Arthur. He is a sweet little thing." Ivan gave a dismissive wave of the hand and chuckled, smiling. "Alfred, did you run away from Arthur here?"

"From Daddy? He's _booooring_! I was just sitting at the counter... And Matthieu was busy doing his little Frenchy-wenchy welcome stuff... I got bored!" Alfred crossed his arms huffily, puffing up a cheek. "And don't yell at me! Ivan was going to play with me!" He bopped the waiter on the head, grumbling.

"Hey! Don't hit, Alfred!" Shaking his head, Arthur looked at Ivan again. "Are you sure he was no trouble? His babysitter had somewhere to go so he had to bring him here. I have to keep such a close eye on him and I just _can't_..."

With another wave, the Russian smiled. "No trouble at all. He just startled me, was all. Nothing big. You would have too. I was just very into the book I had. If you cannot watch him at the moment, I could keep an eye on him for you. I will stay here for as long as you need." Truth be told, he _adored_ children. "I realize just meeting a stranger and telling them 'watch my kid' is not something you may want to do, but I will stay here."

Arthur stared at him for a minute, gently bouncing Alfred in his arms. "Mmh... Alright. Alright, fine. Just... don't leave this building." He was very wary of him now, but he really needed someone to watch the child and there were tons of people in the cafe. Were something to happen, _someone_ would see it. Gingerly placing the blue eyed ball of energy on the floor.

Ivan pat his lap and Alfred eagerly climbed on top. "Would you like me to read to you, Alfred? We cannot play cops and robbers right now, okay?" With a little pause, he received a little nod. Ivan put him down. "Now pick out a book, okay?" He had hardly finished his sentence when the boy was climbing off his lap and looking through the books on the shelves. He picked up a copy of _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_, then hopped back over and handed it to him. In seconds, he was back upon the big lap, looking at him expectantly. "This one? Alright." He opened up to the first page and cleared his throat. He read it aloud for him and had his undivided attention. Ivan even did different voices for each character. Sometimes he would read faster and look up at Alfred when he spoke. It kept the boy really interested.

From time to time, Alfred would hop out of his lap, but would keep listening. As he did so, he would do silly little things like run around the table. He was definitely one of those children that could never sit still for very long. But eventually, he would hop back up. He was definitely paying attention because he would react and ask questions on occasion while he did these things. Honestly, Ivan was happy he continued to do this because it was wearing him out. In fact, he didn't even finish the book. Alfred had wiggled up in his arms and relaxed. Violet eyes would occasionally peer down to see the head nodding slightly and he would feel it on his chest as well. He wouldn't disturb him, but he would sniffle a bit and wiggle a little more upright. Eventually, though, he seemed to pass out against the broad chest.

Not wanting to wake Alfred, Ivan carefully nestled him a little more comfortably on his lap, carefully placed the book upside down (so as not to lose the page), and started on his own book again.


End file.
